Twelve May Succeed Where One Would Have Failed
by aaetha
Summary: The twelve trolls are all human and living out their lives in the world of Harry Potter.  When they each receive their letter to Hogwarts, they end up with more adventure than they'd bargained for- and much more danger, too.
1. Prologue

Hello all! This is my first fanfiction and it is a Homestuck/Harry Potter crossover. It takes place in the world of Harry Potter, but the 'Golden Trio' never existed. Instead of Harry, there is Karkat Vantas, who was the one that was hit by the curse in the first place, and eleven other witches and wizards that are central in the story.

This chapter is kind of short, because technically it isn't a chapter, it's the prologue, but I wanted to post it separately. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dual-coloured eyes rolled back behind silver, wire-rimmed glasses. His muscles tensed and his mouth sagged open slightly. The room was cluttered electronics and thick programming books. Nobody was there except for the twitching boy and one other person, who did nothing but watch intently.<p>

"_IT BEGINS NOW._"A harsh voice issued from the usually soft-spoken boy, his lisp becoming even more pronounced and his eyes staring vacantly.

"_TWELVE MAY SUCCEED WHERE ONE WOULD HAVE FAILED… THE DARK LORD CANNOT HIDE FOREVER. THE MAID, THE PAGE, THE MAGE, THE KNIGHT, THE ROGUE, THE SYLPH, THE SEER, THE THIEF, THE HEIR, THE BARD, THE PRINCE, AND THE WITCH… TOGETHER COULD CONQUER WHILE SEPARATE WILL FALL.__" The boy paused speaking for a moment, then his eyes rolled wildly in his sockets. He recited another list, this one different. _

_"__THE PROPHET, THE TELLER, THE BROKEN, THE HEALER, THE PROBLEM, THE SOLUTION, THE DESTROYER, THE CREATOR, THE BETRAYER, THE SAVIOUR, THE JUDGE, AND THE JURY, WILL RISE TO FULFIL THEIR ROLES…__" _

_"Go on…" the intruder hissed._

_"__THE DARK LORD'S REIGN OF TERROR SHALL END." __At this, his head slumped forward and he relaxed, appearing to go unconscious for a second, but he awoke in only moments. Looking, confused, at the person in his room, he stuttered._

_"Wh-"_

_"Shush," said the person, "All is well, Sollux. You fell asleep in your chair." They went to leave the room, but paused and quickly looked back. "Oh- and, remember nothing of this encounter." With that, they were gone, leaving Sollux's head spinning as he tried to figure out who that was, and more importantly, why they were in his room, as even his memory faded to black._

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R! I'll post the next chapter ASAP <em>


	2. Chapter 1: Maid of Time

A/N Okay, here is chapter one! I know that it's also kind of (very) short, but I'll be writing many short chapters instead of fewer long chapters since I have so many different perspectives to cover!

* * *

><p><strong>7w||n_4rm4g3dd0n5<strong>: remind me why you're typing with 0s again?

**apocalypseArisen **: i t0ld y0u already s0llux my 0 key is br0ken

**apocalypseArisen **: well n0t my zer0 key, my 0 key

**apocalypseArisen **: y0u kn0w what i mean 0-0

**7w||n_4rm4g3dd0n5**: riight.

**7w||n_4rm4g3dd0n5**: well, i should probably get going, erlea needs help with her homework again

**apocalypseArisen **: 0kay, have fun helping y0ur sister

**apocalypseArisen **: glad we had a chance t0 talk

**7w||n_4rm4g3dd0n5**: yeah, it was nice two have some uninterrupted chat time aa

**7w||n_4rm4g3dd0n5**: *to

**7w||n_4rm4g3dd0n5**: bye

**apocalypseArisen **: bye...

Aradia Megido pushed off the desk and spun her chair around on its wheels, pulling her legs in to make it go faster before quickly becoming utterly bored and placing her feet back on the floor, gently stopping the chair as it rotated. Everything was just so blah… same old, same old, and nothing new. School during the year, waking up each morning to pull herself out of bed and drag her way through seven hours of boring. Then every Tuesday night, it was a cello lesson, drawing her bow across strings and producing those same sounds, variations in rhythm and order notwithstanding. She wanted something to happen, and soon, before she simply melted away from boredom and summer heat.

After internally monologuing for a while, Aradia got bored again and resigned herself to wandering pointlessly through the house. It was an enormous place, not nearly filled by the five people that lived there. One of the few things that they had kept after her father lost his job was the castle-like house, along with Aradia's expensive cello and her brother's karate lessons. She stood up, letting her floor-length grey skirt fall to the ground. She pulled her necklace out from under her shirt and twirled it around; absently noticing how light glinted off the silver Aries charm and reflected onto the dark red walls of her room.

With a sigh of boredom, she meandered out the door and down one of the many grand staircases, not caring which direction she went.

"Alice, is that you?" a harried voice called from the kitchen. Aradia replied, "No Mum, it's Aradia; Alice is at Lauren's house." Having delivered this piece of useful information, she meandered back the way she had come, thinking about her little sister. Annoying though she nearly always was, Aradia had to admit that she was better off. She had friends' houses to go to, and she was constantly brimming with cheer.

Aradia found herself at the front door. There was a single corner of paper poking out of the mail chute, which was odd because the day's mail had already been delivered. When she reached out and grabbed it, she found that it was not paper after all, but rather a heavy, yellowish parchment. A hoot sounded from outside and she looked up just in time to see a barn owl flying away. An owl, in the middle of the day? Odd, but not nearly exciting enough to attract her attention for more than a moment.

She looked back at the envelope in her hand and saw a glob of purple wax, adorned with a strange insignia. A snake, she could make out, some type of bird, a lion, and was that a badger? All of them surrounded the letter H. Very odd. Aradia flipped over the letter and saw that it was addressed to her in neat, emerald-coloured calligraphy.

_Miss A. Megido_

_The Smallest Bedroom_

_612 Hawthorne Street_

_Newcastle-Upon-Tyne_

Were it not for the line saying 'the smallest bedroom', Aradia could easily have mistaken this as a letter for her sister or mother. But the smallest bedroom was definitely hers, considering the fit Alice had thrown right after they'd moved, when it was suggested she take the smaller one. Curious, especially at how someone knew even where she slept, Aradia pried off the seal and opened the envelope, unfolding the piece of parchment inside.


	3. Chapter 2: Page of Breath

A/N Chapter two has finally arrived! Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

><p>HOGWARTS SCHOOL<p>

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_WIZARDRY

the letter proclaimed.

Dear Mr. Nitram,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"Uh..." Tavros could do nothing but stutter, utterly confused. Witchcraft? Wizardry? Hogwarts?

"Dad?" he called, hoping his father was nearby. "Dad, uh, could you come help me with this?" Almost immediately he heard loud footsteps beside him. Tavros turned around to see his brother, hair dyed a flamboyant red and black, towering over him.

"Oh, uh, hi Rufio, d'you know where, uh, Dad is?" he asked, somewhat nervously, because though he loved his big brother, he was a bit intimidating sometimes. Tavros sighed internally, wishing he had enough self-confidence to at least not look like a 'whimpering weenie'.

"He's at the store... why?"

"Oh, uh, no reason," he answered quickly, not wanting to start talking about this weirdo letter and beginning to blather about witches and warty pigs. Letter in his left hand, he used the other to roll his wheelchair up the winding ramp that led to the second floor of the small house. Upon reaching his room, he wheeled up to his computer and opened it. The first thing that he noticed was an instant message window that popped up in the lower right corner.

**ar8chnidsgrip:** Taaaaaaaavros... ::::)

Ignoring the message from his creepy friend, Tavros clicked on the little purple icon that indicated his best bro was online.

**adiostoreador: **uH, gAMZEE?

**adiostoreador: **Whoops, I had the, uh, caps lock key on,

**TeRmInAlLyCaPrIcIoUs: **TaVbRo! WhAt'S uP? :o)

**adiostoreador: **Uh, well, I found this really weird letter addressed to me and it said, uh, something about a school called Hogwarts and about, uh, wizardry,,,

**TeRmInAlLyCaPrIcIoUs: **WhOa BrO, nO wAy! i GoT oNe JuSt LiKe ThAt! It WaS aLl FaNcY aNd #!*% , cAlLeD mE mR. mAkArA, jUsT lIkE mY dAd

**adiostoreador: **Oh, really? That's, uh, good, so does that mean we're both wizards or, uh, something?

**TeRmInAlLyCaPrIcIoUs: **i GuEsS sO

**TeRmInAlLyCaPrIcIoUs: **JuSt AnOtHeR #!*% mIrAcLe

**adiostoreador:** Yeah :o)

**TeRmInAlLyCaPrIcIoUs: **WhOa BrO, yOu StOlE mY nOsE

**adiostoreador:** Haha, well I'd better, uh, go,

**TeRmInAlLyCaPrIcIoUs: **SeE yOu LaTeR bRo

**TeRmInAlLyCaPrIcIoUs:** HoNk :o)

Tavros closed his computer with a sigh; Gamzee hadn't been that helpful, but it was nice to talk to him as always. At least he'd have one friend at this... magic school that he still wasn't sure to be real and not just another practical joke. One friend, well better than he had here. He wished he'd never moved from Godric's Hollow, the nice little town he lived in before, long before the accident. Back then, he could still prance around, jumping off chairs and thinking wonderful thoughts in futile attempts to fly.

Of course, being paralysed from the waist down made frivolities like that difficult now. Tavros sighed again. He _knew_ it was Vriska's fault, he just didn't want to say it, irrationally afraid as he was of her. His parents would never believe him, they were completely convinced that she was some sort of angel. Still, unless he was completely wrong, pushing people off of roofs is not generally something an angel would do. He remembered the moment with painful accuracy.

_"Tavros..." The girl's condescending voice pierced his eardrums as she loomed over him. "Or should I say, Peter? Peter Pan, right?" He nodded nervously, backing up to the best of his ability. _

_ "I, uh, don't r-really think we should be, uh, be up here," he stuttered. _

_ "What, you're not _scared_, are you? Are you? Uh, loser," Vriska mocked, walking closer to Tavros. He shot a glance behind him as he backed away, now shaking his head wildly. The edge of the roof was nearing. _

_ "Come on, Peter Pan," she whispered, menacingly quiet. "Fly." She reached out one hand and shoved his shoulder, unbalancing him. He screamed, his arms flailing wildly. The ground slipped out from under his feet and there was one exhilarating moment of weightlessness. With terror coursing through him as air whistled through his ears, he was sure for one brilliant second that he was, in fact, flying. _

_ And then Tavros hit the ground and he heard a thump and pain shot through his torso. Gasping, he blinked a few times before letting his eyes shut, and the last thing he heard before blacking out was a saccharine-sweet voice calling, "Oh my gosh Mr. Nitram, Tavros just fell off the roof!" _

Of course, that was years ago, he'd been in the wheelchair for long enough to get mostly used to it. It was still a pain when he woke up in the morning only to find that it'd rolled off to the other side of the room in his sleep, and he always had to ask Rufio to get it for him. Tavros sighed again and brushed a strand of caramel-coloured hair out of his eyes. He bent over the letter again and pulled out another page that he hadn't previously noticed.

* * *

><p>Lusudarus: Haha, you're not supposed to! :P Thank you! Continue I shall.<p>

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 3: Mage of Doom

A/N Wow, finally finished with this one. I've been super busy, but done now!

* * *

><p>"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Sollux muttered, removing a second sheet of thick parchment paper from the envelope. "What kind of lame-ass prank is this?" His lisp made it sound closer to 'ith thith,' rendering his mutters nearly unintelligible, if anyone were listening. He unfolded the heavy paper and scoffed again at its contents. He stood up from the desk chair and read it thoroughly, expecting a few laughs, while with his other hand he opened a desk drawer and pulled out his laptop.<p>

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_WIZARDRY

Uniform

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda _Goshawk_

_ A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_ Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_ Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_ 1 wand_

_` 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_ 1 set glass or crystal phials_

_ 1 telescope_

_ 1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_**Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks**_

Choking back another laugh – broomsticks?- , Sollux sat back down at his computer. His slim fingers flew over the keys as he typed into a search engine.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

For an instant, the search seemed to go through, but then the screen flashed a blinding white, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut in a moment of pain. By the time that he had regained vision in his watering eyes and put his glasses back on, the computer had changed back to normal, an internet page proclaiming, "Your search did not match any documents. Please make sure all words are spelled correctly, or try again with different, more general, or fewer keywords."

Growling in frustration, Sollux closed the laptop and leaned back in his chair. It was actually really weird that there were no results... none at all. Lame prank though this no doubt was, 'witchcraft' or 'wizardry' ought to have turned up pages of websites. With a frown, he looked back at the screen. Clearly someone was messing with his computer. And _nobody_ was allowed to mess with his computer. He was the one that messed with other computers, after all. He was the master virus-maker.

Of course, he never actually ran the viruses; he just made them and stored them in a locked folder, inaccessible to anyone but himself. It was a sort of side project of his to work on the ultimate virus, something that would completely annihilate everything that runs on electricity and then (perhaps) unleash it on all of the annoying people of the world. Opening a new chat window in Pesterchum, he hit a few more keys and an empty chat window with Feferi came up.

**7w||n_4rm4g3dd0n5**: ff?

**7w||n_4rm4g3dd0n5**: you there?

**Cuttl-efish-carer**: Sollux! hi! 38)

**7w||n_4rm4g3dd0n5**: someone just sent me the most awful prank

**7w||n_4rm4g3dd0n5**: they expected me to believe that i was going to some sort of... magic school

**Cuttl-efish-carer**: no WAY! i got - EXACTLY THE SAME THING! 38O

**7w||n_4rm4g3dd0n5**: really?

**Cuttl-efish-carer**: R -EEEEEEEEELY.

**7w||n_4rm4g3dd0n5**: weird coincidence, i wonder if aa got one too

**Cuttl-efish-carer**: glub glub glub

**7w||n_4rm4g3dd0n5**: again with the glubs. is it that hard for you to not glub?

**Cuttl-efish-carer**: yes 38(

Sollux's reply message was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Can I just be left alone for two minutes?" he asked, frustrated

"But Sol-_lux_!" his little sister's voice whined. "I need _help_!"

"Erlea, I just helped you. Get dad, or mum, okay?"

"Uh-uh. They're busy. I need _help_!" Sollux groaned and opened the door, letting his little sister and her twin in.

"Abella? You too?" She nodded meekly and held up a sheet of paper covered in simple fraction addition. With a sigh, Sollux motioned the girls over and began explaining, again.

* * *

><p>NightFlowerLuv: Thank you! :33<p>

Vatala Darkmist: Haha, oh my glob? And thanks ^-^

TheAbominableToaster: Thanks! And yes, there will at some point be some PB+J, as well as some Sollux/Aradia. I'm going to try not to get too focused on romance, since they're all only eleven, but I'll have some in there.


	5. Chapter 4: Rogue of Heart

A/N Whoa brain. Whoa. Nice job forgetting that you have a fanfiction to update. Niiiice job.

* * *

><p>"Oh my <em>gosh<em>!" Nepeta squealed, loud enough that half the dingy pub stopped what they were doing to stare at her. "You're _Karkat Vantas_!" She sprang from her perch on a chair and flew through the air for a moment before landing awkwardly on his back, making the poor boy stagger and yell.

"AUGH! What the HELL? Get OFF me!" He struggled in vain as Nepeta clung tightly, peppering him with questions.

"...What's your favourite colour? Are you a cat person, or a dog person? Do you remember anything about the night when _it_ happened? What about a favourite food? Can I call you Karkitty?"

"NO YOU CAN-FUCKING-NOT!" he shouted, finally managing to extricate himself and dropping the girl on the floor, where she landed, catlike, unharmed and unfazed, and continued interrogating him. It took her several moments to notice that he had walked off into the back room, at which point she jumped up, adjusted her blue cat-hat, and stalked after him.

Unfortunately, by the time she had joined her sister and her mother, who was opening the portal to Diagon Alley, Nepeta had lost sight of her long-time celebrity obsession crush. Disappointed but definitely not saddened, she shrugged and skipped along down the cobblestone streets, a well-fed tabby cat trailing along behind her.

She'd been here before, of course, her sister had begun Hogwarts two years ago, and before that, her parents had occasionally needed to stop by for some random stuff. She remembered clearly the dark, quiet Apothecary and the pet store where she'd bought three of her cats. And of course, how could she forget Ollivander's wand shop, with that mysterious old man who seemed to remember _everything_.

But today, their first stop was Madame Malkin's, where they'd get Nepeta her first set of official Hogwarts School robes! She'd been waiting for this moment for _so long._ The girl bounced into the shop, noticing after a moment that the owner was not around, and that someone else her age was loitering just inside the entrance, her arms crossed while she leaned against the wall, waiting. The most noticeable things about her were the heavy blue makeup on her face and the pair of bright red sneakers she wore along with dark jeans and a grey jacket. Her hair was waist-length and layered, a raven black so dark it was almost blue where the light hit it. A pair of spider-shaped earrings hung from her lobes, and a magic eight ball was printed on her t-shirt.

"Oh, hello," she said, elongating the word with a condescending tone. She looked Nepeta up and down with distaste, clearly judging her as below standards. "Waiting for the loser who runs this place? Me too. I can't belieeeeeeeeve she's taking this long to fetch some robes. Ugh." The girl made a face and an obscene hand gesture towards the back of the shop that had Nepeta glancing around quickly to be sure that nobody was there.

"I'm Vriska Serket, by the way, and you?" Vriska stuck out a hand to shake, which Nepeta took gently and gingerly shook. "Nepeta Leijon," she replied, smiling wide to display the fact that she certainly held no hostilities against this girl. Nope. None whatsoever. At all.

Fortunately, at that moment, the two were interrupted by Madame Malkin bustling in with her arms covered in robes of all sizes. She smiled in delight upon seeing another customer, and immediately got to work on fitting them, pinning the hem here and shortening the sleeve there. When she scurried off into the back room again for a winter cloak, Vriska dumped a couple of galleons on the counter and walked out of the shop, sending Nepeta one last disdainful look and, for some odd reason, a wink.

Madame Malkin came back, thick winter cloak and pointed hat in hand, and she attempted to remove Nepeta's blue felt cat-eared hat, causing protests to erupt from the small girl. She even went as far as to growl at the shopkeeper when she tried to explain why Hogwarts students needed hats. Ten minutes later, her hat was still firmly on her head, and she left the room, tossed the robes in the direction of her mother, and skipped off towards Potage's Cauldron Shop.

* * *

><p>Vatala Darkmist: Yes, very punny puns. I applaud you.<p>

Kawaiider-Phantaku: Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5: Sylph of Space

A/N *hides face* I'm sorry for not updating! Aaah! Please don't attack me with gerbils. Thankyou so much for all of the favourites, follows, and reviews, you guys are awesome :D

* * *

><p>Kanaya walked into Flourish and Blotts, tucking a blood-flavoured lollipop into its plastic in her purse to finish at another time. She walked up to the counter and smiled at the fidgety store assistant, laughing internally at the expression of shock on his face when he noticed the small fangs that she had instead of canines. It happened every time she met someone new, yet somehow never got old.<p>

"Hello," she said, just loud enough to be heard over the ruckus of students buying books all around her. "I would like to purchase the schoolbooks for my first year at Hogwarts, please."

"O-of course!" he said, after he finished gaping at the young witch.

"That'd be, let's see, Standard Book of Spells Grade One, A History of Magic, A Thousand Magical Spores And Fungi..." the assistant muttered as he wove his way through the hordes of students and parents. Kanaya stood at the counter, drumming her fingers against the wood. She heard snatches of conversation, a pair of students arguing over which had the better wand and a few more wondering nervously whether there were really werewolves in the Forbidden Forest.

The shop assistant returned with a teetering stack of spellbooks, all eight of them different sizes.

"Thank you," she said, and smiled widely once again and catching the assistant's nervous glance at her fangs. "That would be how much?"

"Uh, that'll be..." He calculated for a moment, "Thirteen galleons, two sickles and four knuts."

"Lovely." Kanaya reached into her purse and extracted the coins, placing them on the counter and sweeping up her books. She left the store and ignored any stares directed her way. She was used to them, either for her teeth or her hair, whatever colour it happened to be that day.

"Mother!" She waved, noticing the woman standing across the street from her. She walked up and dumped her books into the cauldron she'd just bought, giving her mother a hug as she did so.

"I believe we should head to the Apothecary next, dear," she told her daughter, and the two walked down the street, turned left, then left again, and opened the door to the darkened shop. Kanaya examined some of the merchandise as her mother inquired about brass scales and crystal phials. She ran her hand through the barrel of glittery black beetle eyes, and wrinkled her nose at the smell of dragon livers set out on the shelf above. She continued to scan the shelves and one thing caught her eye: in an empty space was a grey box labelled, in neat writing, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Glancing around quickly to make sure neither her mother nor the shopkeeper was looking at her; she brushed off a thick layer of dust and picked up the small box.

It was heavier than it looked, and filled with black powder. Kanaya grabbed a pinch and dropped it back into the box, and a small cloud of darkness billowed out a few inches. Moments later, it receded and she could see clearly again, though she blinked a few times to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling that there were pieces of dust in her eyes.

"Kanaya, dear, it's time to go!" her mother said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh, of course, mother." She pretended to put the box back on the shelf, but as her mother swept out of the shop, she quickly pocketed it and followed, avoiding the shopkeeper's gaze. She felt uneasy about stealing, but really, what excuse could she give for wanting Peruvian darkness powder? Honestly, she was surprised they even carried it there anymore. And besides, it was all for the better in the end, she reassured herself. Still, the slight pressure against her leg that the stolen box caused made her squirm uncomfortably.

At the Magical Menagerie, Kanaya left her mother looking intently at a cage of black rats skipping rope with their tails to stop in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath, examining her face. She unzipped her purse, yellow to match her dress, and pulled out the lipstick she constantly kept there while subtly slipping the box of powder from her pocket into it. She reapplied the green makeup, and then fixed her spiky hair, today a vibrant shade of lime green. Taking a step back from the mirror, Kanaya retied the pink ribbon around her waist and adjusted her dress. It was lime green, just like her hair, and had yellow dots surrounding the v-shaped neck opening and the hem, which rested at mid-calf. Her shoes were fairly simple, black and open-toed. With another deep breath: in through the nose, out through the mouth, Kanaya was satisfied with her appearance and strode out into the shop.

Her mother was now looking at owls, and there were dozens of different kinds from which to choose. Big, small, brown, grey, even a few snowy owls were for sale. Kanaya wandered up and down the side of the store trying not to bump into the cages lining the walls, containing Puffskeins, cats, knarls, toads, and some things that she really couldn't identify, like a giant, jewel-encrusted tortoise and a rabbit that, oddly enough, turned into a hat as she passed by. A soft _uh-hoo_ from the corner of the store caught her attention, and she turned and walked briskly toward it. It had come from an owl, of course, very large in comparison to the rest. The owl's piercing orange eyes regarded Kanaya carefully, and it let out another hoot. It had tufts of feathers sticking out on the top of its head and a small, sharp black beak dead centre. There was a small tag attached to the bottom of the cage, saying 'Eurasian Eagle Owl, Female- 11G'. Pursing her lips slightly, Kanaya racked her brain for a name. Almost immediately, she lighted upon ancient Greek mythology, and the goddess Hera came to mind. She smiled and picked up the cage. Perfect.

With Hera perched on her arm, Kanaya exited the store behind her mother. Everything she needed had been purchased, except a wand. She'd been looking forward to this part, being chosen by a wand. Ollivander's was all the way on the South Side of Diagon Alley, so it took a while to get there, especially carrying books, telescopes, scales, and an owl hooting in protest as her cage was jostled with every step. When they finally got to the small shop, they recognized it immediately due to the peeling gold letters spelling out _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ Inside, Kanaya collapsed upon the spindly chair in the corner, dropping her bags on the ground around her. As her mother looked around for Garrick Ollivander himself, she stared out at the display in the window, a single wand lying on a faded purple pillow.

"Ah, Virginia Maryam," Kanaya heard. "Beech and unicorn hair, eleven and a quarter inches, fairly flexible, I recall." A man walked into the front of the shop. "And you must be her daughter! Half-vampire, am I correct?"

"Yes, I'm Kanaya," she said, standing up and holding out her hand to shake. "And you must be Mr. Ollivander," she said. One glance at his white hair and pale silver eyes was enough to make her sure of this, and his firm nod confirmed it.

"Here for your first wand, of course. Well, right this way, we'll get one for you to try." He motioned her to an aisle and stared at her for a moment before grabbing a wand off the shelf.

"Let's try this then, shall we? Dogwood and unicorn hair, ten inches, rather bendy." Somewhat nervously, Kanaya delicately took the wand in hand and gave it a slight wave. A loud _bang_ sounded, and she flinched as the glass in the display window shattered.

"Ah, er... not that one. Perhaps..." he took back the wand and placed it on the chair, then rummaged through a pile of dusty wand boxes and pulled out a rather beat-up one. "Spruce and phoenix feather, thirteen and a third inches, good for Transfiguration work." Kanaya picked up the wand and waved it, attempting to think non-explosive thoughts. While nothing exploded, a ladder on the other side of the shop lit on fire and fell to the floor. With a flick of Ollivander's own hornbeam wand, water doused the flames and the floor.

"Well then, let's try..."

Three wands later, more destruction had ensued, and Kanaya was beginning to lose hope of finding one for herself before the entire store was flattened. Ollivander, however, seemed to get happier and happier with each wand tried, and an elated smile was on his face as he pulled out another.

"Walnut and dragon heartstring, eight and a quarter inches, rigid. Go on, give it a wave!" As soon as Kanaya's hand made contact with the wand, a feeling of warmth spread through her, and she confidently waved it. Jade green sparks erupted from the tip, and she grinned, holding it up to show her mother.

* * *

><p>Vatala Darkmist: Update is here, sorry it took so long! :)<p>

Kawaiider-Phantaku: Thanks! Here you go!


	7. Chapter 6: Seer of Mind

A/N Wow, this took a ridiculously long time, probably because I have so much trouble writing Terezi. I'm sorry if it's OOC but I tried my best! In case it's not clear, she has vision-taste synaesthesia, which is really rare but still possible.

* * *

><p>Terezi glanced around, wondering whether she could have misunderstood where she was supposed to be. Platform 9 ¾, the ticket had said, yet there was no platform between nine and ten. Worse yet, she couldn't see a sign of her best friend, who said they'd meet right outside the platform. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she wheeled her enormous cart over towards the barrier between the two platforms and went to lean against it.<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice came from the other side of the barrier, and Terezi jerked her head around and looked at the girl, who was now grinning in superior way.

"Vriska!" she exclaimed, pausing before adding, "You taste like blueberries." Vriska's blue shirt and denim jeans were just the colour of a blueberry, and the cerulean makeup she wore just added to the concept.

"Right this way," Vriska said, looking smug. She gestured toward the barrier, and Terezi looked at her in confusion. She stuck out one hand and it seemed to pass straight through the solid stone. Terezi grinned, deciding firmly that if brooms could fly and dragons were real, as she'd been told, there was no reason to be weirded out by anything going on. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and strode with a false air of confidence through the, clearly solid stone, barrier.

She knew she'd never admit it, but her eyes shut involuntarily moments before she knew she'd crash headlong into the barrier. When the crash didn't happen, she opened one eye tentatively, then the other as she found herself facing an enormous, scarlet train and a station crowded with people holding trunks like hers. Glancing backwards, she saw that where the barrier had been before was an archway, topped with the words _Platform 9 ¾_. In front of her stood Vriska, gesturing dramatically at the clock, which read 10:49.

With her trademark grin, Terezi wheeled her trolley up to the train, grunting involuntarily as she attempted to get her enormous trunk up. Once she'd done so, shaking out her arms somewhat reproachfully, she glanced around for an empty compartment, gesturing for Vriska to follow as she flopped down onto the booth. As her friend made herself comfortable by taking off her jacket and slouching in an already-bored manner, Terezi opened her trunk and rummaged around, attempting to keep the disorganised mess of clothes from spilling all over the floor. Moments later, she triumphantly pulled out a box of sidewalk chalk.

She began drawing crude, childlike stick figures and dragons stomping around and breathing fire all over the walls of the compartment, Vriska only sighing and attempting to look irritated and mature, though every once in a while she looked on with interest instead of annoyance. Terezi had just finished drawing an enormous yellow dragon, dubbed 'Lemonsnout', when the door slammed open. A short, angry-looking boy with pale hair, paler skin, and a bright red lightning scar standing out on his forehead stomped in, with a girl literally clinging to him, her green coat and blue fabric cat tail dragging on the ground behind them.

"Everyone else is being complete idiots and yelling stuff at me so all of you will not be fucking ANNOYING, understood?" He plopped down a few feet away from Terezi and glared at them all. Snorting with laughter at how he was trying to look intimidating with someone hugging him to death, Terezi slid up next to him and stuck out her tongue, causing him to shove her away, practically snarling. She laughed and leaned over him, addressing the girl whose arms were wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Got a crush on someone?" Terezi teased, her eyebrows raised just above her glasses.

"N-no, of course not!" the girl exclaimed, immediately unlatching herself from the glowering boy. "But I mean... he's _Karkat Vantas_!" The boy – Karkat – rolled his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock! You've told me that at least fifteen fucking times already. Either you're too fucking ecstatic about my pathetic existence to rub your few brain cells together and use some common fucking sense, or you're just some autistic cat girl who lives in a cave and has her tail shoved so far up her ass it interferes with your thinking!"

Impressed by this outburst, Terezi cut in the moment he took a breath, his face already starting to turn red.

"Now, Karkles, I can see you're pleased about this, but let's not get _too _ecstatic or the driver'll want to know who died," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. He turned towards her, swelling like an angry bullfrog.

"Are you fucking serious? Don't you dare call me fucking 'Karkles' EVER AGAIN, do you fucking UNDERSTAND?!"

"What, isn't that your name?" Terezi asked innocently, clamping her hand over his mouth just as he opened it to respond. Speaking somewhat loudly over the muffled yells emitting from Karkat, she talked to the girl.

"So what's this idiot done to make you get all huggy with him?" The cat-girl stared at her as if she'd said that she didn't know what colour red was.

"He's Karkat Vantas! You know, the Boy Who Lived? He defeated..." She lowered her voice dramatically, "_You-Know-Who_."

"No, who?" Terezi asked glancing to Vriska in hope of a straight answer.

"Greatest Dark Wizard ever to live," she replied shortly. "Right, I'm going to leave you losers to draw dragons and yell your heads off, I've got a toreadumbass to torment." Vriska stalked out of the compartment with this vague comment, slamming the glass door shut behind her.

"Fine!" Terezi called after her, "but you're missing the rainbow rumpus party!" Remembering that she was still covering Karkat's mouth, she removed her hand and grinned wickedly at him, before grabbing her red chalk and ignoring him completely. Motioning for the girl to grab some chalk, she asked her name.

"I'm Nepeta Leijon!" She pronounced her last name oddly, like 'Lay-on' or something. Sounded kind of like lion, which was exactly what she was drawing, making Terezi giggle.

"Terezi Pyrope, dragonyy'yd and legislacerator, at your service," she said, sketching the outline of a dragon hanging from a tree.

"What's a dragon-ih-id?" Nepeta asked, "And fur that matter, what's a legislacerator?" Terezi gave her a sceptical glance - did she say for, or fur? – and responded with a simple "That's for me to know and you to find out!"

A gentle knock on the compartment door interrupted their silliness, and a short, elderly lady pushing a cart piled with boxes of pumpkin-shaped pastries and cakes that looked like cauldrons stuck her head into the compartment.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Nepeta practically pounced from her perch on the seat, pulling some silver coins out of her pocket.

"I'll have a sugar quill and two chocolate frogs please!" she said, tossing two of the coins at the witch and jumped back to her seat, happily sucking on the tip of the spun-sugar quill. Terezi pulled the little pouch given to her by what's his face – Dumbledore, out of her pocket; it still had a gold coin and a few bronze ones left from school supplies shopping.

"Everything!" she proclaimed loudly, placing the gold coin dramatically on the trolley. Smiling affectionately, the lady picked out for her a little cauldron-cake-thing, a box of jelly beans, some bubble gum, some gummy worms, and several five-sided boxes that had _Chocolate Frog_ on the front, along with handing her six silver coins in return.

The candies were all satisfyingly sweet, but what really intrigued Terezi was the jelly beans. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, they were called, and they were colours that made her taste odd things like earwax and spinach. Upon eating them, she found that they really were those flavours, and it wasn't just her synaesthesia messing with things again. She shared them with Nepeta, whose favourite was, oddly, fish, and Karkat even grudgingly agreed to try one, immediately spitting it out and giving her a death glare when he realised it was onion.

She absolutely refused to let either of them have any of the cherry ones, though, instead hoarding them all at the bottom of the box and eating them one by one, ecstatically trying to look at them and eat them at once for double taste experience. (She actually just ended up crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue.)

After several minutes of roleplaying, teasing Karkat, and enjoying the candy-red jellybeans, Nepeta glanced out the window and noted that they should purrobably change into their robes. Nodding in agreement, Terezi gave Karkat a meaningful glance. Completely oblivious, he just sat there glaring out the window.

"Karkles, I know I'm irresistible," insert wink here, "but you'll just have to be leaving while we change."

"What the fuck, I'm leaving goddamnit, there's no need to get all," he mimicked her wink with an overly cheesy look in his face. He left, disgruntled and trying to hide the obvious blush that was creeping up his face. As the train slowed to a stop, the two girls, both grinning in excitement, put away their street clothes.

A loud, deep voice from outside the train called out, "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

* * *

><p>Kawaiider-Phantaku: Thanks! That one was a really fun chapter to write, haha.<p>

tealPatrician: Thank you! I definitely don't think there are enough of them.

Vatala Darkmist: Someone noticed! Yes, the wands are not random; I actually spent like an hour in total picking them out for each character. Noo, not the hamsters! *cowers*

undead3: -.- Twilight...


	8. Update: This Story

I first started this piece over a year ago, in March of 2012. At the time I was crazy into Homestuck, and I wondered why there weren't any good Homestuck / Harry Potter crossovers, so I figured I should create my own. Unfortunately, this didn't go very well. I planned extensively and then hardly did any of the writing that I wanted to do. And then the business of life swept me up and I stopped writing any fanfiction at all.

Now I'm more into the swing of things, I've started a novel, I'm learning how to sew, and I'm running an art blog. All of this is wonderful! But it's been almost a year since I wrote any fanfiction, and I'm missing it a lot. So even though I didn't update it since eleven months ago, I think I want to get back into this story.

I'm certainly going to rewrite the first few chapters that I've already done, and hopefully I'll actually write some more too. (And I'll change the title, because you can't not admit that this isn't a terrible one). I'll start a whole separate story for it, and I'll probably be cross-posting it on Ao3 and tumblr.

Much thanks to everyone who favourited, reviewed, and followed, you're all wonderful! I'll post another update when I start the new story.


End file.
